Please Stay Forever With Me - Phan
by smileyface110
Summary: Dan Howell (mr popular) recently lost his reputation for an outcast. Phil. When the pair are whisked away on a field trip, what will happen? They find themselves stuck in the middle of no where and running low on food and drink. You can only play a certain amount of truth or dare until it gets boring... No copyright intended for anything I don't own
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mom where are we moving to?" 3 year old Phil asked.  
"It's a surprise," his mom replied chuckling to herself.  
"But mom I don't like surprises!" Little Phil exclaimed as they boarded the plane.  
"Quiet now, go to sleep it's going to be a very long flight about 23 hours!" his mom smiled at him  
"Alright mom I'll sleep but when I wake up can we watch a film?" Phil asked.  
"Of course," his mom replied.  
About 23 hours later they arrived from Sydney at Gatwick and drove to their new house in Berkshire. Little Phil looked at his new house in awe. "This is posh mom!" he exclaimed.  
"It is Phil, it cost me a lot of money," his mom smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi this is the first chapter I hope you like it :)

You might notice later that I use loads of music in this story. It's because I love music :D

Phil's POV

Today was the first day back at school and to be honest. It sucked. I was a nerd. The one the populars always bullied. Dan Howell (Mr ultimate popular) never touched me or said a horrible word to me. I'm not sure why, he doesn't say anything to anyone. My daily routine consisted of waking up, having breakfast, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, grabbing my iPod and rushing out of the door.

For me this morning was like any other, I completed my daily routine and when I arrived at school I pulled my hood over my head so they couldn't see me. I've tried that so many times before but it didn't work. They found me just like last time.

"Hey, look it's the nerd" Alexis, miss popular, yelled. I walked slightly faster but they caught me. I struggled in their grip and looked at Dan he mouthed 'sorry' and looked away.

"C'mon Dan, you've never had a go!" Kriss Dan's 'friend' called out. He sighed when Dan completely ignored him. What was with the guy?

Before I could think anymore, they threw me at the wall and I yelped in pain. I was kicked, punched and slapped. Thankfully, this happened every day so I was used to the pain. What did I ever do to deserve this?

Just then, the bell rang. I cleaned myself up and entered my home room where there were no populars, except Dan but he didn't bother with me. I took my usual place at the back and listened to the teacher.

"So our home room will be going on a field trip and this trip is in three days, here are your forms" Mrs Harris said boringly. I sighed and took my form. "Your pairing up in different partners to encourage different people to be friends so your partners are: Lilia and Jack, Kasey and Peter, Dan and Phil..." I didn't listen to the next part. I looked at Dan who was looking at me. We both stared wide eyed. "Now go and talk to your partners," I sighed as Dan took a chair beside me.

"Hi, I'm Dan Howell" his voice... Oh my god that was just... He looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, I'm Phil Lester," I smiled and we shook hands.

"Sorry about my friends," he said, "they're not exactly my friends, they're just stupid they don't know what privacy or personal space is or what it feels like to be bullied, I don't bully anyone because I know what it feels like, I was bullied in primary school, I try to stop them honestly but they just blank me so I stay out of it, I'm so sorry," he says sincerely.

I sat there shocked but before long I replied, "Dan it isn't your priority to apologise for your friends, it's them not you, you've never harmed me or said anything bad! They should be the ones saying sorry not you, what you've done already is brilliant! Standing up to that bunch of idiots is something I could never do!" he chuckled and smiled at me.

"Your amazing you do know that right? Even if I was a bully I wouldn't be able to bring myself to hurt you," he smiled.

"I feel honoured," I said sarcastically.

"You should do!" he replied, returning my sarcasm. I chuckled and the bell went.

"Bye Phil," he said.

"See ya loser," I said back.

"I'm offended," he replied chucking as he left the room.

For once in my entire school life I smiled to myself and thought maybe its not gonna be to bad.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I rushed to all my classes to avoid the populars, they still talked about me but I just thought. Damn, I got myself a little fan club. I hid in the library at lunch and fled school quickly at the end.

I got out my laptop and started it up. I took this opportunity to get changed. I got distracted quickly by my phone ringing I rushed over to I had never got a text before except off my mom but this was an unknown number. It read STAY AWAY FROM DAN ~ Alexis xo. Damn... Kill me now I'm going to die in the morning anyway.

I sighed. I finished getting changed and logged into my laptop. Then onto YouTube I looked for my favourite song but I found another band called Mallory Knox I clicked on it and the band was really good!

I clicked on the search box again this time typing in Smosh, they were my favourite youtubers. I admired them. I watched The legend of zelda rap. Then I went on twitter, a place where I actually had friends. I saw that I had 1 new follower Danisnotonfire had followed me. I knew that it was Dan because why else would a guy with 700k followers follow me? I followed him back and he direct messaged me.

D: Hi :)

P: hi :)

D: did you get that text off Alexis

P: yeah unfortunately

D: ignore her I broke up with her she shouldn't have sent you that how did she even get your number

P: I don't know actually that's a good question

D: well I have to go

P: cya loser

D: you always say that

P: I do :)

D: cya

P: bye

I looked at the time on the corner of the screen 0:45 what? I don't remember it being that late. I shut my laptop down and switched my lamp off. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I think this is where there is loads of music so enjoy! :D

Phil's POV

I woke up in the morning and completed my daily routine. When I got near school, Dan came and joined me in my walk to school we walked up to school and I said, "you better go now I don't want to ruin your reputation!"

"I don't care about my reputation as long as I'm staying true to myself instead of being someone I'm not," he smiled.

"Okay then, you can join me!" I said happily.

He smiled and as we walked into school Alexis pushed me hard so I retorted, "No one likes you," I felt guilty after saying that but Dan chuckled at my new found strength as she stormed off. Everyone looked at us as if saying 'what the hell' but we kept walking. I never knew Dan could be this nice... Or good looking…

Shut up brain

Dan's POV

As he was talking, I took the moment to study his features. He was goddamn hot how could they even touch something as... as nice as him.

It was not long before he waved in front of my face and I realised I was staring.

"sorry," I said and chuckled. He laughed... his laugh is so nice. No, bad Dan! He deserves someone so much better but I really like him.

Phil's POV

I know that he doesn't like me but I can't help but like him. I'd never have a chance he has beautiful girls falling at his feet. I am a boy, obviously he is not gay. Honestly, some of those girls are utterly stunning. We walked into class and me and Dan handed in our forms for the trip and we sat down together at the back. We started talking talking about music I told him that muse was my favourite band and he said the same. I was surprised but smiled and offered him an ear phone. He placed the ear phone in his ear and remembering Sunday by all time low began to play.

He woke up from dreaming

And put on his shoes started

Making his way past two

In the morning

He hasn't been sober for days

*guitar*

Leaning now in...

"MR LESTER, MR HOWELL PUT THOSE EARPHONES DOWN!" we carefully placed the earphones on the table and I switched the music off.

"Sorry Mrs H," me and Dan said simultaneously. She frowned and started going on about our trip to some park for a week. It was annoying because partners shared a cabin but it had two separate bedroom so that was okay.

*2 days later*

Phil's POV

Dan knocked on my door early and I told him to come in and I would be a minute. I did my daily routine and we headed to school with our suitcases. Phones weren't aloud which kinda sucked but hey I have Dan. We had become good friends. Dan had lost his reputation but the girls still worshipped the ground he walked on. Who wouldn't?

As the bus pulled out of the school parking lot. Our bus driver, who had an awesome taste in music, put muse on. Me and Dan were singing alone and everyone else turned their noses up.


	4. Chapter 3

Phil's POV

When we arrived at the park, me and Dan thanked the driver for the music and he told us he loved muse. I loved that driver. I managed to bring a tape and I put my earphones in and offered Dan one.

"What band?" he asked.

"Sleeping with sirens if I'm James Dean then your Audrey Hepburn," I smiled. (A/N the song I took the title from :D)

He took the earphone and we played the song, "I don't think words could express your beauty it's singing to me," he sung perfectly.

"Dan your a really good singer I sound like a dying walrus-chicken,"

"ATTENTION!" screamed Mrs Harris, "your arrangements, you will be left alone to do what you want, your cabins are: Dan and Phil in cabin one which is in the middle of the forest. It has lots of technology and is the only cabin with Internet connection, it's completely on it's own and deserted because I can trust you here's a map some flashlights food and drink will be all in there go find your cabin," she told us.

"This maps hard to read," Dan whined.

"You've got it upside down dumby," I said turning the map the right way up.

"Oh," he said and began directing me to the cabin. We got there 15 minutes later.

"Wow she did mean deserted didn't she?" Dan asked. I nodded and ran into the building bagging the biggest room. We unpacked and had a look around. There was a cassette player so I could play my tapes. Yay! I ran over to it and put all time low on quite loud. We screamed out the lyrics and danced. This was going to be a fun week.

Dan's POV

We belted out the lyrics to paint your wings by all time low, "I PAINTED A PICTURE OF THE THINGS I WANTED MOST, TO COLOUR IN THE DARKER SIDE OF ALL MY BRIGHTEST HOPES, BUT THERE'S A MONSTER STANDING WHERE YOU SHOULD BE, SO I'LL PAINT YOUR WINGS AND I'LL SET YOU FREE!"

We headed into another room. I saw a guitar, a microphone and a set of drums.

I picked up the microphone and sang dramatically, "Hello there, the angel from my nightmare, the shadow in the background of the morgue, the unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley we can live like Jack and Sally if we want, where you can always find me, and we'll have Halloween on christmas and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends," I sang, he gasped and I smiled.

"You're an excellent singer," he said

"You're an excellent talker," I didn't tell him about my YouTube channel yet. It was going to be a surprise.

He walked down the stairs and I followed, he was on the cabins laptop when, "hey Dan, is that you?"


	5. Chapter 4

Dan's POV

I looked at the computer screen to see my YouTube channel. I smiled and nodded. "You really are something Daniel," he said smiling.  
"Yeah, you're a really good youtuber, really good," he smiled happily, "Woah look at the time!" he said with wide eyes. The time was 1:27.  
"Night Phil!" I called heading up the stairs.  
"Night Dan!" he called back also making his way up the stairs.

When I woke up I walked down stairs to Phil already up he stared. "What?" I asked looking at myself. Then I realised that I wasn't wearing a top. I just shrugged it off and sat down to eat breakfast.  
"Do you wanna go shopping in the village, I heard that there are loads of shops," he said.  
I nodded and went to  
get changed. I wore a normal t-shirt and black skinny jeans. I looked decent so I headed downstairs.

Phil's POV

When we got there, we headed straight over to HMV and I bought: all time low ~ don't panic, my chemical romance ~ welcome to the black parade *cries*, green day ~ UNO and sleeping with sirens EP ~ if you were a movie this would be your sound track. I was bored already.  
When we got back to the cabin, I hurried to our CD player and put Roger rabbit on when Dan walked into the room.  
"You gonna come and get ready now?" he asked.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"Out," he simply replied.  
After I had finished getting changed, I walked slowly down the stairs and as Dan came into view my mouth dropped and his mouth dropped as did mine. He looked... so...nice.  
We began to head out of the cabin and walk into the forest. The sky's were cloudless so the stars were visible.  
"Why are we here?" I asked Dan.  
"I don't know really," he looked at me for a long time and I began to get lost in his eyes.  
I felt myself beginning to lean in. We were so close... I pecked him on the cheek before anything could happen.  
I was kinda disappointed.  
We headed back to the cabin and Dan rushed up stairs.  
'You've really screwed that up now haven't you Phil' I thought.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short it's because I didn't have any ideas at all. By the way, if you're reading this. Thank you :) and don't be afraid to message me I don't bite.

Ttfn


	6. Chapter 5

Phil's POV

I woke up the next morning and slowly got out of bed. I went downstairs to see Dan making breakfast.

"Are pancakes okay?" he asked.

"Umm... yeah sure," I replied feeling quite shocked that he was talking to me.

"About last night Dan I..." I began.

He cut me off, "No don't worry it's fine,"

I smiled happily. He gave me my pancakes and I sat at the table eating them.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well the weathers not exactly brilliant is it? So it's best if we stay in, maybe we could have an internet day?" he suggested.

"Sure," I replied, liking the idea.

Not long later we were sitting with the cabins laptop on my lap. We heard the faint sound of the TV and then I heard something I really did not want to hear.

"Breaking news: a freak hurricane is about to hit Britain, the country remains unprepared for weather events such as this strange event and nobody knows why this freak weather has been blown all the way to England but we know for sure that our country has never seen anything like this before," the lady said.

Dan gulped and the man spoke," The region that the hurricane is going to mostly affect is Berkshire, we advise all residents to stay indoors," the news reporter finished.

I looked at the now blank screen, "But why has it come over to Berkshire, or Britain?"

I logged the computer off and sat on the floor across from Dan.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, I was about to question him but I played along.

"Truth," I answered confidently.

"Do you like anyone at the minute?" he asked.

"Um... I'm not sure really I... well I guess so but I'm not sure," I replied. His face dropped a bit and he looked and me with and emotionless face.

"Who's the lucky person?" he asked.

"Y...y...you," I said quickly before sprinting up the stairs.

A voice keeps telling me well done, but the other keeps telling me I shouldn't have told him.

I heard the whistle of the wind outside. This was not going to be a fun day...

Plot twist! What do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 6

Dan's POV

By now the wind was beginning to pick up and Phil still hadn't left his room. I checked the fridge and I was shocked to find that we had almost nothing. I heard a loud whistle and the lights went out. Then I heard a scream from upstairs.  
I sprinted up the stairs and in world record time I was in Phil's room. I ran to him but he looked away.  
"Phil what wrong?" I asked.  
"I'm scared of the wind and look at the hail its scary," he said.  
Without a second thought I gave him a huge hug, "Phil did you mean what you said?" I asked but he could only barely hear me over the rain.  
"Yes," he mumbled quietly with tears streaming down his face. He looked away quickly and when I went to touch him, he flinched away.  
"Phil?" I asked quietly, I didn't get a reply, "I... I like yo...you too,"  
His mouth widened and his jaw hit the floor (almost) and he looked shocked. He ran into my arms and engulfed me in a huge hug.  
"Wait, you're not just saying this because you feel sorry for me?" he asked cautiously.  
"No, of course not! I wouldn't lie to you about something like this Phil!" I said shocked that he thought I was lying.  
"Okay then..." said Phil then he smiled but it quickly faded when we heard a crackle of thunder and the whistle of the wind.  
We hadn't had a phone call, a caution, or anything like that off the teachers. Our electric had gone out and we were running out of food. I was still trying to think of a way to block the sound out. Then a thought came to me.  
"Phil come with me," I said and he followed me. We went into the music room. I picked up a 4 drumsticks and gave 2 to Phil. He smiled knowing my idea and I shuffled over on the stool. We had no intention of actually playing a tune. We just wanted to block out the noises of the hurricane and that was not easy.

So its a bit of a short chapter. I'm sorry :( you guys deserve a long one because I haven't updated in ages :(

On that bombshell

I'll probably be updating more often now because its coming up to the holidays and I'll get 6 weeks off school so :D

bye before I bore you to death :/


	8. Chapter 7

Phil's POV

The wind was at about 80mph now and I was scared for my life. Me and Dan were cuddled together on the sofa and he was comforting me. I heard a strong whistle and I buried my face in Dan's neck. He patted my back and told me it was 'going to be okay'. I don't know why he said that because I know he is lying.  
Now the thunder had started to kick in and I clung to Dan, "count the elephants," he said.  
A rumble was heard a then I started counting, "1 elephant, 2 elephant, 3 elephant, 4 ele...," It was closer than I thought.  
"Dan! its only 4 and a bit miles away! it's going to get closer!" I yelled.  
I walked over to the fridge feeling hungry. Then my worst nightmare came true... we had no food, no water and there was a hurricane. How much worse can this trip get? Dan is the only good thing on this trip. I heard another rumble of thunder and screamed.  
"Dan?" I asked quietly.  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
"I wanna go home," I told him.  
I had never said that before because of everything that is waiting for me back there, I'm not sure that I really do want to go home. I just want to leave the cabin... I just want to spend the rest of my life with Dan. He is my everything. He's a magical rainbow unicorn that cheers you up when anything is wrong. I heard another rumble... This hurricane was far from over.

Hope you guys like it! Sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been busy. I'll probably be updating more now because I haven't got any homework since its the end of the year (yay!). That's it...

byyyyyyyeeeee :)


	9. Authors note

Hey guys,

I'm on holiday for two weeks now so I can't update I'm using airport WIFI now but then I haven't got WIFI :( I will be thinking of loads of ideas while I'm away so there will be loads of updates when I come back if you've got any questions just message me :D

Louise :)


	10. Chapter 8

Dan's POV

The hurricane was getting louder and stronger now and no matter how big and bold you were, you would still be scared. The rain water was beginning to flood the bottom floor but we couldn't go upstairs because the roof was about to fall down.  
We were curled up on the sofa trying to fall asleep but we knew it wouldn't work. Every now and again Phil would make a whimpering sound, he was scared for his life. We were clinging onto each other so tightly that we found it hard to breathe.  
Suddenly, hail stones the size of golf balls began to thunder down on the cabin and I heard a loud BANG! from upstairs.  
"D-D-Dan, w-what wa-was th-that?" Phil asked in a quiet scared tone.  
"I... um think it was the um... roof," I replied my voice showing no trace of the butterfly's I felt as I prayed for our lives. I had to stay strong for Phil, not for myself. If I was alone or with someone else, I would have buried myself under the sofa by now. Phil is just so vulnerable that I can't show any fear or he will just be even more scared.  
"Dan its l-loud and I-I'm sc-scared," he stuttered quietly.  
"Phil don't be scared we will be out of this place before you even know it," I told him but even I was unsure of my own words.  
Another loud rumble of thunder was heard followed by a flash of lightning that illuminated the sky.  
I clung to Phil as I slowly repeated the words, "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," I had a strange feeling that it wasn't going to be okay...

The wait is over O_o

What do you think will happen?

Will they come away as they came?

That sounded really mean so I'm gonna rephrase it.

Will they come away happy?

Yeah I'm gonna stop now I can't say anything without sounding mean...

Hope you guys liked it :D


	11. Chapter 9

Phil's POV

I could see it in Dan's eyes that he knew that it wasn't going to be okay. The flooding was beginning to get deeper and the rain now reached my ankles. I think four parts of the roof had fallen down upstairs. I was petrified.  
Even Dan, then strongest person I knew, was beginning to look scared. Out of all the county's in England, it just had to be Berkshire... I looked back at Dan who was trying to be strong but his eyes gave it away. He looked at me and gave me the biggest smile someone could manage in the middle of a hurricane. At the start of this trip, I thought it would be the best trip ever, considering the circumstances but I guess I was wrong...

4 hours later

The floodwater could now reach my shoulders so we had no choice but to go upstairs. "We're going to be fine Phil," Dan said in a scared tone as we climbed the stairs. I climbed step after step until the water didn't reach me. I had just reached the top, "We are going to be oka...," BANG! I fell down the stairs at amazing speed clutching my head in pain. "PHHHIIIILLLL!" was the last thing I heard before darkness overtook me.

Dan's POV

This is all my fault I thought before rushing down the stairs and lifting Phil's cold lifeless body out of the water and into the bedroom. What do I do now?

What extreme risks do you think Dan will take to save Phil's life?


	12. Authors note again

Hi guys,

You must all hate me now for the amount of authors notes I do so I'm going to get straight to the point. I usually update using the copy and paste thing on my tablet but it won't let me paste so I don't know when I will next be updating and I have school and stuff starting next week so... I'll update as soon as I can but I'm without WIFI all day tomorrow so it might be Friday. Sorry :(

Louise :/


	13. Chapter 10

sorry its so late I've stayed up until like 2 AM copying this word for word off my wattpad to show you guys how sorry I am... Hope you like it

Dan's POV

I held Phil's body in my arms, he was barely breathing and I had no idea what to do. A piece of rubble fell and almost landed on me but I moved just in time. Now, the wind was still howling and blowing at over 100 mph/kph. I reached into the draw next to my bed and grabbed my first aid kit. I bandaged up Phil's 3 wounds and changed him into dry clothes. Then I had no idea what to do. Should I stay with Phil? What would I do if I didn't stay with Phil?

Miss Harris's POV

"BRIAN! WE ARE MISSING TWO PUPILS!" I screamed.

"WHO!?" he asked.

"DAN AND PHIL!" I screamed.

"WE HAVE TO GO AND GET THEM!" he screamed.

We set off in the middle of a hurricane, in a land rover, to get two boys out of the middle of a forest.

Dan's POV

About half an hour later, I was still sitting with Phil in my arms, he hadn't woken up but his breathing had improved slightly.

Suddenly, I heard a huge crack. I felt a sharp pain as a huge piece of rubble cell on top of me and I screamed in pain. I heard a rumble at the door.

"I, I...love you Ph...Phil," I managed to stutter before an inky black darkness invaded my eyesight.

Miss Harris's POV

"I, I...love you Ph...Phil," I heard Dan mumble before everything went silent. I opened the door and a huge gush of water knocked me over but I managed to get back to the cabin and I headed upstairs.I saw Dan and Phil knocked out. I looked at my phone, it was dead, well crap...

I really hope your liked this part and sorry its so late :)


	14. Chapter 11

Dan's POV

I awoke in a hospital feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. When I awoke I saw my mom.

"YOUR AWAKE," she beamed happily. I smiled at her.

"Where's Phil?" I asked.

"Phil?" she asked.

"Yeah Phil, the guy that I was in the cabin with," I replied.

"Oh him?" she said.

"He's next door, all the extra water is out of his system and he only had a broken leg and a broken rib, but the doctors say he did damage to his head and the chances of his surviving are slim," she finished. I looked at her in disbelief.

A tear escaped from my eyes and rolled down my face, "I have to see him," I said sniffling as many years were now falling.

"How about I ask the doctor how he is doing I haven't checked in a couple of days," she said.

She then left the room and I burst into tears. Phil, my Phil. He was dying and they were doing nothing. They were letting him die.

My mom re-entered the room about 10 minutes later with a smile.

"He is awake, when I walked in he awoke, his words were where is Dan," I smiled as wide as I possibly could with stitches in my face.

"You really love him don't you," she asked smiling.

"Yeah mom I love him a lot and I'll love him forever," I smiled thinking of Phil and she smiled.

"I'm glad you are not being a fake person Dan, I'm glad that you are being yourself," she smiled.

"I couldn't take it, watching them beat Phil everyday I had to do something," I told her.

"I know honey but I'm glad that you did the right thing and you didn't just stand back and let it happen," she said.

I smiled, "I was gonna do something at some point I'm just glad I didn't wait longer."

"You did what you had to do," she said.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

So do you guys like this chapter?

Let me know. :) I love hearing from you guys.

soooooo I have no news on my life :(

so ttfn :D


End file.
